Constants and Variables
by PanKK
Summary: "While this may mean the last of the Elizabeths are dead, Anna still lives." The Luteces find themselves getting rather bored a while after the events of Burial at Sea, and miss Elizabeth and to an extent, Booker. Robert comes up with the idea of visiting Anna, and Rosalind gets dragged along. First story, feedback appreciated! Rated T for potential future chapters.
1. Burial at Sea

They stood there, Rosalind staring down at the corpse, and Robert staring at her. "Well this is a shame." She said after a long silence.

"Is it really?" Robert looked over to Elizabeth's remains, then went back to glaring at his sister. "Why do you think so?"

"You know why I think so." Rosalind crossed her arms and faced him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Do I?"

"You think so too. Admit it."

"I do not."

"Why do you not think so?"

Robert raised his arm and begin stroking his chin. "Because while this may mean the last of the Elizabeths are dead, Anna still lives. But of course, you already know that, just as I do. You just have to learn to see the glass half-full."

"Half-full of what? Poison?" She sneered. "I suppose there's not much we can do about it now. What do you propose we do?"

"About what? The body?"

"No. But if you insist, we shall take care of that."

"Should we invent the cure for cancer ahead of schedule?" Robert asked as he picked up Elizabeth's body, and walked with his twin to find Rapture's cemetery.

"What's the point?"

"It'll save the lives of millions."

"They all live anyway."

Rosalind placed a red rose in the girl's hands before they started to cover her with dirt. "Such a shame."

"I'll miss her too." Robert added with a weary sigh. He knew that was why she was upset over Elizabeth's death, even though she didn't want to admit it, and he felt the same. "Though our time spent together could equate to near an eternity, it feels no longer than a week."

"She died happily though, which was a relief." She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes as she said this. "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll eventually find something to keep us occupied... Rest in peace, Elizabeth."


	2. AD

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" The young girl jumped onto her father's bed and shook him awake. "Daddy!"

Booker DeWitt rubbed his head and smiled when his daughter woke him. "What is it, Anna?"

"It's my birthday!" The young girl chirped.

"Is it?" He reached under his bed to grab her gift. Her eyes widened when she saw it, and immediately ripped the box apart when she was given it. Inside was a soft toy of a bird.

"I love it daddy!"

"Happy birthday, Anna." He sat up and gave her a great hug before he looked her up and down. "You're such a big girl now, you're six years old!" He chuckled. "What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go to the fair? And have croissants for breakfast?" She bounced up and down with excitement.

"Of course we can. First things first... breakfast."

The DeWitts sat at the dining table, eating croissants while Anna rambled on about all the things she wanted to do for her birthday, along with other topics that usually peppered into their morning banter. "Oh, I had a really odd dream last night daddy!"

"Really? What happened?"

"There was a man and a woman, and they came into my room and wished me a happy birthday. They seemed strange and they kept finishing each other's sentences." Booker indeed found this strange, wondering if it really was a dream or if two people somehow managed to break into Anna's room without him hearing it.

"What did these people look like?" He asked suspiciously.

"They looked like twins. It was kinda hard to see them, but I think they both had red hair." She studied Booker's face. "It must've been a dream though. Don't worry, they weren't real."

Booker sighed and took a bite. "How do you know it was a dream?"

"Because they walked in through the wall. They opened part of my wall with their bare hands, and walked in. It looked like part of my wall was a doorway into the clouds! There's no way that really happened."

He'd known a pair of redheads who fit the description. Lutece. Until he had evidence though, he couldn't prove it was them. The biggest question on his mind was regarding what his old gambling partners wanted with his daughter.

His face eased up, deciding that he'd entertain his daughter now and look into it later. "What'd these twins say?"

"Something about princesses, I think. And I don't really remember but they said something about my pinky..." She tried to remember, but shrugged lightheartedly. This struck a chord in Booker. Something he'd witnessed before, but couldn't place. Did it have something to do with one of his own dreams? It was hard to say. "Um... are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you finished with your croissant?" She nodded and took her plate into the kitchen, leaving the man to dwell on his thoughts. How many twin gingers had the ability to appear out of nowhere and knew about his daughter? The answer was zero. It had to be the Luteces. Booker would keep an eye out, still wary of them, regardless of the gratitude they'd shown him.


	3. The Fair

Anna bounced up and down, grinning at everything in sight. The only thing holding her back was Booker, not that either of them were complaining. "What should we do first? Should we get some popcorn, or go on the ferris wheel?" She asked. "Or should we get soda and try one of those shooting games?" He thought it over, but Anna was too impatient to hear his response. "Ooh! The shooting game is right here! Let's play!" She dragged her father by his jacket towards the booth.

"Here for a game sir?" The man behind the counter enquired. He bowed forward with one of his hands gripping the lapel of his tan jacket, smiling at them both.

The female standing beside him stood with her hands clasped in front of her. "It would be a great oppertunity to win your daughter a prize."

Booker squinted, eyes darting between the two. "You two." The attendants stood in place. "What are you doing here?"

"Good sir, we have no idea what you're talking about." The man's smile grew. "Are you going to-"

"-play the game, or not?" The female brushed her large red curl behind her ear, finishing her brother's sentence.

"That was my line." He pouted.

"Was not." She turned her nose away from her counterpart.

Booker glanced down at his daughter's confused face and sighed. "How much?"

"Five dollars a round." The man said, glaring over to make sure he would be able to speak without being interrupted. "With six bullets in a round."

"If you shoot all six targets, you'll win a prize." She finished. "Care for a game?"

"See anything you like, sweetie?"

"Hm... The bear. The red one."

Booker coughed up the money and handed it over, picking up the rifle and waiting for the game to begin.

"Missed." The lady commented. Booker shrugged it off and fired again.

"Missed again." Said the man with somewhat of a disappointed tone. Booker rolled his eyes.

"Hm. Seems that the third time is _not_ the charm."

"Can you stop that?" Booker paused to frown at the twins.

"Of course." The woman replied.

"By all means."

Booker fired again, hitting the target this time. "Told you." The man muttered to his twin.

By the end of the game, Booker had only successfully hit three of the targets. "Our apologies, Mr DeWitt. You're welcome to play again, if you wish." The male attendent bowed again.

"Of course, we will have to charge you for another round." The female cocked her head.

Anna looked around at all of the other attractions at the fair, seemingly distracted. "Not today." Booker crossed his arms. "Doesn't surprise me that con artists like you two wound up in the carnival business."

"We're not." Rosalind didn't appear to be offended by his remark.

"Then why are you here? Come to spy on my daughter?"

"Rest assured, Mr DeWitt, that we mean no harm." Robert stared at him.

"No harm... but you're still spying on my daughter. That don't sit well with me."

Anna tugged on Booker's jacket again, ready to leave. "I'm hungry."


End file.
